


Devils Food Cake

by Patchwork_Butterflies



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Dr.Flug - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Paperhat - Freeform, black hat likes cake, blackhat - Freeform, first fanfic, kinda sexy bits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 10:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11712078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patchwork_Butterflies/pseuds/Patchwork_Butterflies
Summary: Flug finds BlackHat eating cake what happens next no one expected.





	Devils Food Cake

**Author's Note:**

> First Fanfic! Hope Yall enjoy!!!  
> edit:fixed the problems people were having with paragraphs.

Flug gave a tired grin as he flopped onto his bed after a long tiring day of dealing with the psychos he lived with. He was tired but couldn't sleep. So he went to the lab to be productive, because if he couldn't sleep while he might as well work.

Black hat walked past the lab door on his way to the kitchen he presumed. he didn't want to bother him but he needed to ask about getting new tools anyhow. As Flug nervously walked to the kitchen he fiddled with his hands. Slowly stepping into the room there was BlackHat eating devils food cake. Although the food was fitting as the name, all had thought he had hated sugary foods. 

Flug went to leave just as he'd came, for fear hiss boss would be angry with him for catching him, as BlackHat always found a reason to be mad with the shy anxious scientist. BlackHat harshly uttered "Flug...Get back here" after taking a sip of the coffee that accompanied his tea. Flug pacing back into the room was met with a glaring BlackHat. Then he spoke very threateningly "If you ever..tell anyone about my sweet tooth you will be a dead man...got it paper bag" Flug slowly nodded. 

BlackHat relaxed a little, slowly cutting another piece of cake even though he hadn't finished what he had. Flug watched his employer walk to the cupboard and pull out a plate lazily throwing it on the plate out of spite. Flug realized what he was doing as he walked back to the table lazily sliding the plate across. BlackHat didn't need to explain. Flug shyly sat down face reddening under his bag. He slightly lifted his bag to spoon the cake into his mouth. 

BlackHat not seeing even part of his face often felt his cheeks go warm. The doctor started up a normal conversation about needing new tools and what he was working on he stuttered through his statements as it was weird watching his boss eat cake. On top of that watching BlackHat of all people eat cake and have a relaxed conversation was oddly attractive. Flug paced in those thoughts as the time passed. 

BlackHat kept staring at Flug he had liked the shy good natured scientist with burning passion for awhile now. Flug had developed a crush over the years finding BlackHat quite handsome although he couldn't figure out why for the life of him. 

BlackHat couldn't take it Flug just sitting there eating his cake peacefully was awfully cute and caused BlackHats cheeks to darken. After Flug had finshed eating his cake he set the fork down on the plate. BlackHat leaned over the table towards Flug. The shy guy was squirming in his seat out of anxiety. "Cute." BlackHat thought to himself. He slowly leaned in and planted a kiss directly on the doctors soft lips. Much to BlackHat's surprise Flug kissed back. 

The two sat across the table sloppily kissing. BlackHat pushed his tongue into Flugs mouth, Flug was startled but enjoyed it. The two were flushed by the time they pulled a way saliva connecting there mouths. 

The clock struck midnight and moonlight shone through the curtained windows. BlackHat stood up patting Flug on the shoulder "follow me~" he whispered into Flug's ear. Flug shakily stood up and followed him. The went down the long twisted corridors of the manor until reaching BlackHat's bedroom. 

Flug closed the door behind him, BlackHat pushed the small guy against the wall planting his lips on his and Slowly moving his tongue into the scientists mouth, Flug doing the same. They're breath was hot and lustful. A shiver went down the shy males spine as BlackHat's hands creeped up his shirt and rubbed his hands against his back. Flug moaned  
into the kiss. They slowly pulled apart gasping. BlackHat took off the doctor's shirt quickly, he didn't object. He kissed the nape of Flug's neck and slowly began to suck on it leaving behind a small hickey. He bit into his shoulder, he moaned loudly. BlackHat moved his hands to play with Flug's nipples, his moans grew louder as black hat slowly began to lick down his torso right to the waist of his loose pants which caused the doctor to shudder delightfully. BlackHat licked back up him again. He smiled as Flug was a moaning pile of mush. 

He moved him to the bed. and gently spooned him resting is chin on Flug's neck. Flug thought his warm breath was nice and calming. He turned over towards BlackHat and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He turned back over and BlackHat gently whispered in his ear "I love you." "I love you too" Flug quietly replied. BlackHat pulled him closer to his chest. The warmth comforted the two. They fell asleep spooning for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!! ^^  
> Feel free to suggest ships to write about in the comments! I mostly do fluff though! Also im in many fandoms so lots of thing are okay! Hope yall are having a good day!


End file.
